charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
High Spirits
|image = |caption = A good old-fashioned Hollywood haunting… |airdate = Scott Ciencin |writer = Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |director = 1416936688 / 9781416936688 |production = Season 6 |previous = Phoebe Who? |next = Leo Rising}} High Spirits 'is the 39th book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place during the Moon Festival (which is in September) placing it at the beginning of Season 6, Paige has red hair in this novel despite the picture on the front (which was likely done for advertising reasons). Summary : ''She sang her telegram to a Hollywood star—now he entertains from afar. : Foe to friend, help in our quest to rid this mansion of an unwanted guest. The Charmed Ones travel to Hollywood to attend a big bash hosted by Kevin Peterson, Paige's old flame. Kevin is holding the party at his recently purchased mansion, which he was able to afford because of rumors that it's haunted! Sure enough, ghostly goings-on begin almost immediately, but everyone believes that Kevin is the one behind the "haunting." He confides in Paige that he is not. The ghost reveals himself to be Robert Maxwell, a star of stage and screen who vanished under mysterious circumstances in 1926—right after receiving a singing telegram. A friendly ghost, Maxwell just likes having an audience. But when people start to disappear and the house seals shut, the Charmed Ones realize something evil must also be lurking. It is only with the able assistance of their ghostly ally that they and the rest of the partygoers stand a chance. Characters *Kevin Peterson:' Paige's old flame on the rise to fame. *'Robert Maxwell:' A ghost and former Hollywood star. *'Gino:' Robert's manservant and driver. *'Emily DuChancey:' The witch who sang Maxwell her telegram. *'X'ahroth:' M'Gohrathet's brother. *'Cassie:' Paige's old schoolmate who was on the wrestling team, and Kevin's love interest. *'Ryan Tobias:' Heir of the Tobias Multinational Fortune with features of a Japanese anime character. Has a bad reputation. *'Karl:' Kevin's friend and henchman who works in graphic animation. *'Craig:' Kevin's friend and a comedian. He used to be a male stripper before starting his comedy club. *'Tamara Banks:' Nicknamed "She-vixen". *'Jessica Harlowe:' An environmentalist. Dislikes Karl for his demeanor and business ideals. *'Chef Nunzio:' Chef at a fancy Italian restaurant. *'M'Gohrathet:' A demon of illusions of the Clan Eesleviathan. *'Doc Phillips:' Maxwell's physician back in 1926. Magical Notes Spells Emily's Telegram :''From afar I have watched you, and seen your secret dreams. :I can grant you all you wish for, impossible though it seems. :You will not age, you will not fade, your legacy and your light, :Will be kept alive within these walls by :Emily's power and might. To Vanquish M'Goharthet :Power of Three spell :Demon of this, Demon of that, :Keep your illusions under your hat. :You've been a pest, but we're the best, :So we vanquish thee with all the rest. Powers *'Manifestation:' Robert *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper *'Empathy:' Phoebe *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige *'Orbing:' Paige *'Illusion Casting:' M'Gohrathet *'Conjuration:' Robert *'Wisping:' Robert *'Telepathy:' Robert *'Empathic Projection:' Robert *'Premonition:' Phoebe *'Sensing:' Emily *'Channeling:' X'ahroth *'Hologram:' X'ahroth *'Flaming:' X'ahroth *'Possession:' X'ahroth *'Intangibility:' X'ahroth Artifacts *'Maxwell Manor:' A mansion that had collected mystical forces over the centuries and became a concentration of power. Notes and Trivia Goofs *The Halliwell Manor is mispronounced as "Halliwell Mansion". Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise